


【脸鱼】One for luck

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 医生x主厨的设定





	【脸鱼】One for luck

**Author's Note:**

> 2018经历了世界杯和那之后的一系列事情之后我真的没想过我会再写你德的cp，但生活就是这样奇妙。去年这时候开出来的脑洞，没想到隔了一年我居然写出来了。虽然已经是9102，我写文的时候脑子里还是2014的他们……
> 
> 24k纯甜美食日常文，我一贯除了糖分什么都没有的风格（咦）

One of the oldest human needs is 

having someone to wonder when you are coming home at night.

“我该回去了。”当赫迪拉推开门，带动门沿旁的铜铃发出脆响时，厄齐尔头也没回地说道，“餐厅已经关门了。”站在门口的外科医生进也不是、退也不是，“那我改日再来。”他说道，这个时候下班想要找到一家营业的餐厅实在是很困难，赫迪拉也不做强求。

谁知道刚转身，就听见身后的器物落地的声音，餐厅的所有者兼主厨像是失去了刚才的淡漠冷静，手忙脚乱地把东西收拾好，站在稍显昏暗的灯光下给了赫迪拉一个略带羞涩的笑容，让后者想起了他们第一次见面的时候对方递给他糖果时的样子。

“抱歉，这个时候只能做顿简餐，赫迪拉医生介意吗？”被提问的人摇摇头，事实上，赫迪拉现在很怀疑自己是否能分得出简餐和正餐的区别，长时间的手术让他现在的精神全靠之前的浓缩咖啡和一大块巧克力吊住。

“打扰你了。”他说道，厄齐尔摇摇头，给他倒了杯水。厨房里没有什么余料，厄齐尔不是一个习惯让食材过夜的人，他刚准备好的需要发酵一晚的面团除外，他从橱柜里找出几个金枪鱼罐头，“你吃金枪鱼吗？”他从厨房里探出头问道，闭上眼睛就半只脚踏进梦乡的赫迪拉猛地惊醒，用力闭闭眼睛让自己清醒过来，“什么？”他茫然地回应道。

“金枪鱼，”厄齐尔耐心地重复道，看着赫迪拉拿着装水的玻璃杯走过来，“加辣的那种。”即便是知道对方走近只是为了更好地听清自己说话，但依旧克制不住地心脏狂跳。“我很期待。”赫迪拉说道，厄齐尔点点头，回过身利落地打开罐头，将里面的金枪鱼拿出来沥干，又用叉子让鱼肉松散开。

今天用的荸荠还剩几个，洗净之后去皮切成片，虽然赫迪拉表示这个步骤自己可以代劳，但厄齐尔坚持认为客人就应该有客人的样子，“我觉得自己刀工还可以。”厄齐尔说道，三只手指按住荸荠，手指往后退的同时刀刃匀速向前移，将果实切成等厚的薄片，切完一个他耸耸肩，回头给了赫迪拉一个笑容，“当然不能和你们这种外科医生相比。”

生姜磨出姜蓉和姜汁，和鱼肉拌在一起去腥味，青葱和荸荠作用一样，放进去增加口感，香菜和青柠叶加进去增香，厄齐尔不知道赫迪拉对辣椒的接受度，加入辣椒之前去掉了里面的籽来减轻辣味。盐、胡椒、鱼露，厄齐尔已经做惯了这些步骤，在赫迪拉的注视下却依旧觉得有些紧张。

赫迪拉顺着他说的位置拿了两个鸡蛋递给他，厄齐尔调好之后将它倒进搅拌鱼肉和配料的碗里，搅匀之后捏成了一个个鱼肉饼，按着顺时针的顺序依次放进锅里，鱼肉饼只需要几分钟的烹饪时间，厄齐尔的余光看了看赫迪拉，外科医生拳头抵在唇边，安静地打了一个哈欠。锅里响起滋啦声，该将鱼饼依次翻面了。

放凉鱼饼的时候厄齐尔用湿毛巾擦了擦手准备酱汁，糖、鱼露、米酒醋、青柠汁，最后再切上一把香菜，厄齐尔希望自己今晚唯一的客人吃得惯这种东方风格的口味。这个念头刚转了一圈，赫迪拉便开口道，“闻起来好香。”像是听见了厄齐尔的想法在回应他。

“可以吃了。”厄齐尔说道，将乘酱汁的小碟放在装鱼饼的瓷盘中央，将盘子递给赫迪拉。

没有哪个厨师会不因为食客对于自己食物的赞赏而高兴，尤其是当你对对方很有好感，看着对方褪去了严肃正经，鱼饼将嘴里塞得满满当当，鼓着腮帮子对你说谢谢时有些好笑却又十足真诚的时候。

厄齐尔和赫迪拉说不上关系好，他们甚至不熟，这不过是他们见的第二面。如果马尔科.罗伊斯在现场，大概会气得不行，“才认识你就大晚上开厨房给他做饭吃，我和你认识三个月的时候偷吃一块土耳其软糖都还要被你打手！”厄齐尔都能够想到自己这位餐厅就开在街对面不远处的好友会说些什么。

厄齐尔是在儿童福利院认识赫迪拉的，他一直是一个喜欢孩子的人，再加上开店的时间十分随性，所以总有不少的闲暇时间可以制作孩子们喜欢的蛋糕和糖果，带去福利院分给他们，再陪他们踢球或是玩游戏，收获一整天的好心情。

那天他准备了水果硬糖，用玻璃糖纸包着，分发给孩子们之后却发现少了一个小女孩，“妮娜在检查身体。”含着糖的栗发男孩说道，厄齐尔揉揉他的头发，眉头却皱起来，他听院长说过，一直有一位医生会在闲暇时候来免费给孩子们检查身体，而妮娜一直是福利院里身体最差的一个。

当他走到门前，透过门上镶嵌的玻璃看见里面院长沉重的脸色和医生拿着听诊器听小女孩心跳，心一分分地沉下去，女孩对着一切无知无觉，只是面对医生本能地害怕，结束之后大大松了口气，蹦跳着打开门，看见厄齐尔之后又惊又喜地跳到他身上被抱起来。

院长引见他们认识，厄齐尔与赫迪拉握了握手，站在那里一起听赫迪拉简单检查之后的结论，厄齐尔听不懂那些专业术语，只记得一句，“要尽早带她去医院进行详细的检查。”

在陪着孩子们踢球的间隙，他们也聊了几句，厄齐尔知道了对方是医院里的外科医生，而赫迪拉在听到他的名字之后就好像知道了厄齐尔是谁。他们那条不少人都凭心情开店的美食街有这么出名吗，厄齐尔腹诽道。

用来装糖的纸袋里还有一些糖，厄齐尔将袋口朝向赫迪拉，“水果硬糖。”他说道，“我做了草莓、芒果和蓝莓口味的。”赫迪拉似乎不想拿走小朋友们的糖，所以只象征性地从纸袋里拿走了一颗，浅粉色的玻璃糖纸，是草莓味的。

“再拿一颗吧。”厄齐尔说道，从纸袋里拿出一颗递给他，“One for luck.”

“妮娜去检查了吗？”厄齐尔问道，尝试着从赫迪拉的表情里读出一些讯息做心理准备，“她的身体怎么样？”赫迪拉盯着瓷盘看了几秒，似乎在思考是否要告诉厄齐尔，但最终还是开口道，“她有先天性的疾病，现在先住院进行治疗。”

他看见厄齐尔的嘴唇颤抖了几下，然后摇着头叹气，“她是个好孩子。”厄齐尔说道，赫迪拉点点头，“我知道。”也是个坚强的孩子，一整套检查下来眼圈都红了还是不哭也不闹。他想了想，没有把后面小女孩可能要做手术这件事告诉厄齐尔。

厄齐尔问了女孩的具体在哪个病房，和现在吃东西有没有什么禁忌，“我想带着甜甜圈去探望她。”厄齐尔比划着说，“里面填上草莓奶油酱，外面刷上一层草莓糖霜，妮娜喜欢草莓味的甜食。”也许最顶上还能再洒上一些切得碎碎的琥珀糖，厄齐尔想着。

“她见到你一定会很开心。”赫迪拉说道，舔去沾在下唇上的那一点酱汁。

“赫迪拉医生。”离开之前厄齐尔叫住他，外科医生转过身，对他说你可以叫我萨米。“萨米，”厄齐尔从善如流地改口道，“你会治好妮娜的对吗？”他问道，她只是一个小女孩，不该承受这些病痛。

“我会尽我的最大努力，厄齐尔先生，目前看治疗效果不错。”赫迪拉说道，厄齐尔知道这是医生惯常用来回复家属的话，承诺关乎生死，没有哪个医生敢于给一个准确的保证。厄齐尔笑了笑，心头的紧张松散了一些，“你可以叫我梅苏特。”他对赫迪拉说道。

厄齐尔和赫迪拉的见面时间通常只有一顿饭的时间，偏偏两个还都是工作时间不固定的人，赫迪拉如果说是“生活所迫”，厄齐尔就是随性而为，仗着自己做出来的东西实在好吃，每天想什么时候开店就什么时候开店。今天可能供应早午餐，明天可能卖的是甜点，后天可能就是晚餐。

在这一点上，罗伊斯和厄齐尔很有共鸣，他的餐厅虽然是固定的晚餐时间开放，但每周的多特蒙德比赛日固定歇业，用罗伊斯的话来说：有球赛看的时候怎么还有心思做菜呢，做菜可是需要全神贯注的事情，那还不如直接专心看球赛。

“那如果多特输球，你不如第二天再歇业一天，免得心情不好影响菜品质量。”厄齐尔当时这样回答他，罗伊斯摊摊手，“我也想，可我也要吃饭啊。”

不过一周七天里恨不得歇业四天的人最近倒是很勤快，来厄齐尔的后厨偷吃闲聊的时间也少了许多，听德拉克斯勒说现在罗伊斯总在厨房里待着研究新菜，这消息是他从金特尔和杜尔姆那里得来的，所以德拉克斯勒表示绝对可靠。

年轻人一边制作每天开店时用于免费请小朋友们吃土耳其软糖，一边不忘八卦老板的好友。说完转念一想，自家老板最近虽然开店时间还是很随性，但在店里待着的时间却也多了不少，不像之前关了门就到处去串门，今天去郊外果园看看水果长势如何，明天用巧克力和翻糖做个抱着一捧花的泰迪熊送给他们的原料供应商。就像是怕错过什么人一样。

今天做的土耳其软糖是香橙花和柠檬马鞭草两种口味，糖浆已经煮沸，咕噜噜的散发着香气，德拉克斯勒小心地将糖浆倒进已经搅拌好的玉米淀粉里，不停地搅动着。这项机械性的动作十分适合边做边思考，德拉克斯勒忍不住开始回忆自己老板是什么时候开始这种反常的，仿佛是上一次从儿童福利院回来之后。

等搅动成了有透明感的浅金色，德拉克斯勒将混合物倒进已经覆上保鲜膜也抹过油的模具里，用勺子将它们抹开铺平。厄齐尔完全没有察觉到德拉克斯勒的思绪已经转移到了自己身上，还在想好友最近的“反常”，与德拉克斯勒不同的是，厄齐尔的确是知道为什么。

因为那个叫马里奥.格策的圆脸美食评论家。

在这条街上有了稳固微妙三角恋，情比金坚老夫老夫，忽略血缘禁断骨科之后，罗伊斯准备打开死对头变真爱的大门。

谁都知道职业厨师和美食评论家不能说不共戴天但也算得上势不两立，即便是不在乎评价如厄齐尔自己，也曾对德拉克斯勒说过他们能让你的餐厅繁荣六个月也能让它在三个月之内倒闭。但是对于罗伊斯来说，格策推开门走进来的时候他看见的不是职业生涯的挑战而是丘比特射来的金箭。

“这就和你喜欢制作樱花味的马卡龙或是抹茶奶油馅的闪电泡芙是一个道理。”厄齐尔说道，年轻人没有接话，只是把刚做好的软糖在阴凉处静置，将已经放了足够时间的软糖拿出来切成块，厄齐尔瞟见了他发红的耳廓，想着他们这哪里是美食一条街，根本就是美食一条gay，但话又说回来，自己也没有什么资格去评价马尔科或是尤里安。

“今天要做甜甜圈吗？”德拉克斯勒看着他手边的搅拌碗问道，厄齐尔摇摇头，“今天歇业吧，我要去医院看看妮娜。”说完他看着既是员工又是徒弟但更像是弟弟的德拉克斯勒笑着说道，“我走了之后厨房归你了，听贝尼说内田很喜欢你做的闪电泡芙。”

年轻人嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的，厄齐尔也听不太清楚，像是在说他每次都说我这个学法式料理的不应该在日料店里多待，学不到什么东西；但笑容还是很诚实地挂上了他的嘴角。

厄齐尔一向很喜欢给孩子们做甜食，但想到小女孩正躺在医院的病床上，向来做得娴熟的过程也让他感到烦躁，做内馅时他用的草莓牛奶，和往常一样放了香草豆和香草荚，让整个奶油酱都成了小女孩喜欢的粉色。

面包圈炸好放凉，往里面填上已经做好的奶油，再刷上一层浅浅的草莓糖霜，厄齐尔最终还是放弃了洒上琥珀糖的计划，改成在表面放上切成片的鲜草莓做装饰。

他做多了数量，满打满算带去医院的也只有四个，“剩下的摆出来卖掉吧。”德拉克斯勒看着他在皱眉，在一旁建议道，“也好，辛苦你了。”厄齐尔说道，德拉克斯勒说没关系，又把切好的土耳其软糖装了一些在小纸袋里，让他一起带去医院。

厄齐尔从来都不喜欢医院里的气味，他习惯了厨房里那种让人感到安宁和满足的食物的味道，医院的消毒水味道只会让他联想到不好的事情。儿童病房很好找，他走到赫迪拉曾经告诉他的病房号前，发现自己要深吸一口气才能够凝聚起勇气走进去。

小女孩似乎瘦了一些，见到他时笑得还是和曾经一样可爱，说好香，是甜甜圈的味道。厄齐尔将甜甜圈取出来给她，坐在床边看着女孩吃得奶油沾在下巴上也浑然不觉。他拿了张纸巾帮她擦去奶油，想发问，却又觉得许多问题不是应该向眼前什么都不知道的妮娜提的，最终他也只是问，好吃吗。

“梅苏特叔叔，我还要在这里住很久吗？”妮娜问道，她有双好看的大眼睛，罗伊斯还曾打趣过厄齐尔，说一看眼睛就知道你和这个女孩有缘。厄齐尔一时不知道如何回答道，小女孩接着说道，“可是我想回去了，我想踢球，我已经很久没有踢球了。”

厄齐尔听得心里一阵阵发涩，只能摸摸她的头发，帮她把有些松散的发花重新绑好，“很快了，等你出院了，叔叔陪你一起踢球，还给你做一个大蛋糕。”

小孩子总是很好哄的，一起踢球与蛋糕的承诺就让她脸上重新有了阳光。

厄齐尔原本想找赫迪拉询问一下妮娜的病情，但被告知赫迪拉医生正在做手术，他在医院里陪了妮娜一下午，而那台耗时耗力的大手术让赫迪拉一整个下午都待在手术室里，最终厄齐尔也只能给他发了一条信息，让他下班了来餐厅。

回到餐厅时德拉克斯勒已经离开了，给厄齐尔留下了纸条说今天的甜甜圈都卖完了。厄齐尔站在厨房里缓缓吐出一口气，让熟悉的环境和气息将自己包裹起来；赫迪拉终于给他回了信息，说自己还有一台手术，可能会晚一点到餐厅。

厄齐尔在做一个派还是甜点当中摇摆不定，最后还是选择了甜点，紧张的工作之后就是需要甜食来安慰胃和心灵，这是厄齐尔一贯的认知。

制作之前他去了罗伊斯的餐厅，准备寻找一点合适的水果给准备做的意式奶冻当配料，厄齐尔轻车熟路地从街背面隐蔽后门进了餐厅后厨，过于熟练了，甚至让他开始思考他和马尔科是什么时候开始把对方的后厨当作原料备用库的。

“马尔科。”他开口道，被点名的人刀锋一歪差点切到自己的手指，回过身说道，“你今天不是歇业吗，怎么过来了？”厄齐尔也不客气，直言道，“来你这里找点水果，我要做意式奶冻。”

“今天的蓝莓不错，你可以带点回去。”罗伊斯的刀尖指了指一旁的小提篮，成熟蓝莓饱满的甜味在嘴里散开，厄齐尔也不急着回去，抓了一把在手里边吃边和罗伊斯闲聊。“马里奥对你的评价怎么样？”

“不知道。”罗伊斯重新将注意力放回到自己在做的菜品上，头也不抬，“你知道我从来不会看美食评论家们写的东西。”厄齐尔翻了个白眼，“你知道我说的不是这个。”他停顿一下，决定不和自己的好友话里藏话的交流，“你们在一起了吗？”

“没有。”罗伊斯以一种很危险的方式将刀在指尖转了转，“我们还在互相了解的阶段。”他注意到厄齐尔的神色，大声道，“什么话都不说只知道每天等着给人做菜的家伙可没资格说我。”厄齐尔刚要开口，被罗伊斯打断，“你敢说今天的意式奶冻不是做给他的？”

厄齐尔闭上了嘴，赫迪拉并不迟钝，只是外科医生的时间表实在是太难以让他们之间有什么进步了，慢慢来也很好，他们会聊到足球，会聊到喜好的口味，聊到对自己工作的热爱和抱怨，然后在分别时给对方一个简单的拥抱。

“萨米和马里奥不一样，”厄齐尔耸耸肩，“和美食评论家谈恋爱对厨师来说不是一个好主意。”他迎着罗伊斯的目光举起双手，“我只是说说，不过你可别告诉他我们关系很好，万一你们吵架了，或者更糟，分手了，我的店还想多开几天。”

“梅苏特.厄齐尔，看在今天的蓝莓和前天你懒得自己做来我这里拿的千层挞皮的份上，你能不能盼着我好？”

明胶片在水中变得柔软，厄齐尔将粘稠的高脂浓奶油倒进锅里，加上砂糖，和味道浓郁的香草酱，他的香草豆荚用完了，厄齐尔在心里记下这一点，准备明天去补货。小火加热，砂糖在搅拌下溶解，奶油也逐渐软化变成液态，确认糖都已经融化后厄齐尔加入明胶片，空气里奶油和香草的味道让他满足地吸了吸鼻子，再将酪乳倒进去搅拌均匀。

他在模具里放上蓝莓，放好之后又忍不住抛了几颗在嘴里，然后将香草混合乳倒进模具里，通常来说意式奶冻在冰箱里放上一晚最好，厄齐尔有些懊恼自己忘记了这一点，今天早上做甜甜圈时他就应该顺带将奶冻也做好。

厄齐尔顺带做了蓝莓果酱，蓝莓在等量的糖和水中细火慢熬，直到蓝莓煮得烂开，成了浓稠的紫红色果酱。

厄齐尔很少有这种一直给某个特定的人做菜的经历，他给食客们做菜，给朋友们做菜，也给小孩子们做蛋糕，许多时候都是按照对方的口味，结合自己的惯常的想法来做，厄齐尔有天赋，也勤于练习，所以从不会多去考虑对方是否会不喜欢这种事情，在厨艺上他有许多的自信。

唯独在面对赫迪拉的时候，这些自信都变成了忐忑，他会想赫迪拉喜不喜欢里面的味道，会不会不习惯里面不常见的香草，手术的疲累之后这到底是不是他想吃到的食物。罗伊斯没有说错，赫迪拉让厄齐尔感到紧张了，这是之前多少主厨和美食评论家都没有做到的事情。

赫迪拉来之前给了厄齐尔短信，让后者能够算好时间给他烹饪一条鳟鱼，半个柠檬皮、半茶勺盐、一点胡椒和橄榄油做成简单的调味汁，内外都抹上之后能够给鱼肉一种清香的柑橘味，厄齐尔将鱼放在烘焙用纸上，将半熟的土豆和红洋葱切成块塞进鱼肚子里，用来吸收一部分汤汁。

折叠封好之后用细绳扎紧两端，用纸包好的鳟鱼看上去成了糖果的形状，赫迪拉走进来的时候厄齐尔正将它从烤箱里拿出来，他又切了半个柠檬挤汁上去，然后端到了赫迪拉面前。

“我今天去医院看了妮娜。”厄齐尔开口道，直接切入正题，“她问我什么时候能够出院。”他盯着赫迪拉，那样的目光是身为医生的赫迪拉已经看习惯的。“萨米，你能给我一个答案吗？”

“我们已经给妮娜安排了手术。”他看见厄齐尔的大眼睛睁得更大，急忙安抚道，“如果一切顺利，她会恢复得很好，从目前来看手术是最好的方式。”他顿一顿，又说道，“我会是主刀医生。”

“会有危险吗？”他看着赫迪拉问道，医生在几秒钟的沉默之后才回答他，“任何手术都有风险。但如果成功了，她会和普通的小孩子一样健康地成长。”

手术时间订在一周之后，梅苏特说他会去医院守着，离开之后他还是没忍住，一把拉住赫迪拉的手腕，“萨米。”赫迪拉回头看他，“妮娜说她以后还想踢球。”医生的手掌在厄齐尔的肩上按了按，没有移开自己的手，成了一个接近于拥抱的姿势，“她会的。”给了厄齐尔保证。

也许自己不该在医院守着，厄齐尔坐在手术室外忍不住想到，克制住自己站起身焦躁转圈的冲动。他应该在厨房里，揉面团也好，做一道工序繁多的甜点也好，总之是做一些能够分心的事情，而不是像现在这样，只能坐在这里被走得极慢的时间折磨。

可他又不敢走开，如果离开之后手术室的门打开怎么办，厄齐尔将头靠在墙上，试着让脑后坚硬的触感让自己冷静下来。手机里传来震动，是罗伊斯发来的短信，问他进展如何。不知道，厄齐尔回复道，萨米说过这个手术可能会比较长。

罗伊斯的回复却没有再谈及手术，只发过来一道菜谱，告诉他这是自己最新想的，让他帮着看有没有什么能够完善的地方。厄齐尔知道这是罗伊斯让自己分心的方式，尽管知道自己现在提不出什么好建议，但他还是从头开始看起罗伊斯发来的菜谱。

厄齐尔并不知道现在手术室里仪器响个不停，通常来说这都没有好事，赫迪拉不得不临时更改了手术方案，先处理突发情况，他偏过头，让护士拭去额上的汗珠，拿着手术用具的双手依旧稳健。

又是三个半小时过去，赫迪拉看着女孩平稳的生命体征，对着身边的同事长长舒了一口气。他给予了自己的病人一个健康的未来，没有什么事能比这更让一个医生开心，同时，他也守住了对厄齐尔的承诺，尽管从一开始他就知道医生从不应该给出承诺。

厄齐尔在手术室的门打开的同时站起来，长时间的久坐让他觉得浑身都不舒服，但此刻也顾不得这些，他站在赫迪拉面前，却发现自己一个字也说不出来。

“手术很成功。”赫迪拉摘下口罩说道，厄齐尔和一旁的院长松了一口气，只觉得整个人都要软倒在地上，“谢谢。”他和院长同时说道，看着护士将小女孩从手术室里推出来，院长跟在一旁去到病房，留下两人依旧站在原地。

厄齐尔这个时候想起自己的裤带里还有一颗糖，是手术前他拿来鼓励小女孩的，顺手就放了一颗在口袋里，原本想要给自己补充糖分，但一直悬心让他根本没有心情吃东西。“我这里有糖。”他说道，将糖拿出来，“你可以……”拿去补充一下血糖，我知道你累坏了。

他的话没有说完，全部被赫迪拉突然的拥抱所打断，这与他们之前简单相贴又很快分开的拥抱不同，这一次厄齐尔能够感觉到对方几乎将所有的重量都倚在了自己身上，他试探着回抱赫迪拉，却在碰到对方衣服的时候发现背部已经湿透了。

手术比预计时间长了两个小时，厄齐尔知道一定是发生了棘手的情况，“谢谢你。”他再次说道。

神经的高度紧张之后的放松，赫迪拉发现自己有许多话想对怀里的人说，想说我没有破坏给你的承诺，想说妮娜以后会很健康，想说你做的菜真的很好吃，想说其实认识之前我就很想去你的餐厅，但一直没有机会。

最后他只是说，“梅苏特，我喜欢你。”

厄齐尔再去福利院，是小女孩出院的时候，他带来了一个蜂蜜芝士蛋糕，和大把的粉色桃心形糖果。

“琥珀糖。”他像第一次见面那样向赫迪拉展开纸袋，“我做了草莓和西柚口味。”而赫迪拉也还是只从纸袋里拿了一个，“留给孩子们吃吧。”他说道，将糖放进嘴里，糖粉在口腔里融化后有一点点西柚的酸味冒出来。

“One for luck.”厄齐尔说道，手握成拳伸出来，赫迪拉平展着手掌，等待着心形的糖果掉落在手上。

厄齐尔松开手。

公寓的钥匙落在赫迪拉的手心里。

——End——


End file.
